An Exceptional Evening
by Skywolf24
Summary: After a long day, Bruce and Selina share their passion during a Florence rainstorm.


**An Exceptional Evening**

**All characters belong to Christopher Nolan and DC Comics**

**I do not own any of these characters**

* * *

**After a long day, Bruce and Selina share their passion during a Florence rainstorm.**

* * *

As the dusk neared, the sky became a canvas of tarnished orange and amber. Empty sidewalks were slick with fresh glass of rainfall as the lights of the corner lamps reflected in the pools underneath the empty iron benches on the primary street.

In the candle lit room, a slim figure curled against the window seat of their small flat above a modest restaurant that faced on the street. Mold in the fluttering shadows, she was a ghostly pale figure, aside from the scarlet red lips that blinked her shadowy gaze of caramel, vividly contrasting her surroundings.

The modest, cozy restaurant created a bouquet of sweet ginger and spicy wine that filled in the apartment.

Selina Kyle inhaled the luxurious scents, cherishing each one differently as a flare of an image of her ramshackle walk-up in Old Town crossed her vivid mind.

She narrowed her gaze downward at the black blazer covering her lithe body, a few of the top buttons undone, revealing a laced undergarment underneath. Her long auburn stands fastened into a low and messy ponytail, brushing over her mid- spinal column.

Lifting her gaze, she glared at the lines of rain drops pouring down the ice-like liquid gold capturing the heart of the romantic Italian city.

The audio of the whistling kettle off the stove top caught her attention. She split up her lips and released a compressed sigh, before the straightening of the cushions and sauntering to kitchen area.

Her brown eyes catching the radiance of passion, she poured the boiling water in the countenance, and breathed in the raspberry -lemon scent of the herbal tea. The stream eased the stress of the work day forming in her skull and the sweet wavering smell of brewed fruit calmed the whirls of her churning belly. She leaned her body against the sideboard, polished nails tapped as she waited, and appeared at the focal point of the darken bedroom.

The urge to undress was consuming every fiber of her lithe body, Selina pulled out the pliable, and allowed her curly ringlets to bounce over her shoulders. She then tilted her head backwards as the cupboards, and released pleasurable hums against her full lips while closing her eyes and left everything to float out of her.

The haunting memories of Bane lifting up Batman's squirming and battered shape into the air still created jaded shards in her chest. The thunderous sounds of his cries agony still pounded in her ears.

In that dismal space was never going to stick out from her guilt… maybe the scars faded on his skin, but not in the gray mists of her head.

Selina, could not conceive that she was living the moment today, thousands miles away from Gotham and the chaos of regrets and wrong options. She was holding out a new aliveness in a tranquil Italian city. Carrying her own jewelry business with her designs and rebuilding the empty places of her darken past.

Yes, the demons would always be there condemning her. But she now had light to repel them away from her… Bruce Wayne.

The flat door opened, he stepped through the threshold, wavy dark hair was sloppy off his wide brow, his jacket drenched, and in his hands were soggy paper grocery bags. Bruce closed the doorway with his track shoes, and rubbed off the extra water. He turned his penetrating and yet tender hazel eyes to her. Selina watched the distinctive edges of his smooth lips curve upward into a tender grin.

"Sorry that I'm late," he said apologetically, with a steady gleam in his hooded gaze.

"Sorry that I'm late," he said apologetically, with a steady gleam in his hooded stare. "The storm is getting worst out there." He skidded off his shoes, and practiced a few smooth paces to the kitchen area, and the placed the suitcases on the counter top.

"I was starting to marvel if the rain wash you off," she smirked coyly, relaxing her as his solid arm encircled around her hips."Where did you go?"

"The market," he replied with an infectious smile playing along his lips. "I was growing bored with the usual food in our fridge… not that I don't mind pasta and wine, but I reckoned it would be nice if we could have something a little more American." He arched his eyebrows, gesturing a hand with the bags. "If you're up to it, Selina Kyle?"

Selina tilted against him, "I'll preheat the oven… while you go and fall away into something more comfortable."

Bruce cleared his throat, "Comfortable?" he wondered, following her tear him a dangerous gleam with her brown eyes.

* * *

The late evening dinner was exceptional meal that consisted of, whole made cheeseburgers slap with old cheddar and crispy chips.

It's wasn't a meal fit for kings, but Selina and Bruce relished every bite of the American styled cuisine.

Both Bruce and Selina sat along the hardwood floorboard in the living room, crossed legged on a coffee table lit with scented candles, across from the other. Her lithe body covered with a black plain dress, and Bruce was holding out a black dress shirt, showing off his sculpted chest.

They both looked casual and relaxed, as almost new out of experience couples do, but the only difference was between them with the ones in the admixture of the dating scene, was that they shared a deep connection and saw each other.

Selina wiped her the corner of her lips with a nappy, and then realized the error of seeing into his molten hazel eyes. His gaze was piercing and dark, making her nerves ache for his touch.

She chewed on her bottom lip for a second, but a bit before she moved into attack mode and pounced on him.

She landed onto his slim body, causing his back slam into the cracks of the wood, and then he laughed with a hollow chuckle.

She laughed with him, "Sorry, handsome," she purred, her breath buffeted over his sharp jaw. Her eyes widened for a brief moment, "Wait your back?"

It's all right," he answered, squeezing his arms about her trim body. "I'm used to having a little pain with you, Selina Kyle." He smirked playfully, and then caught her lips with his soft ones.

She moaned pleasure mews down his throat, as he kissed her feverishly, his nose pressed into hers, and his tongue grazed over her teeth.

He roamed deeper into her mouth, tasting and enjoying the fragrance of her lips, as the only sound that cut through the entire apartment was the slips and slides of their watery mouths.

Selina threaded her long digits into his damp hair, as she proceeded to kiss and breath against as his swollen mouth.

She groaned slightly before unbuttoning his top, exposing the smooth graven chest with a brush of scars. Her fingers spread out over his firm pectorals, absorbing the warmth radiating from his torso.

" Selina," he rasped out her name, hotly, and then leaned his head back head the grooves on the floor, handing her the invitation to kiss his throat.

She took over and instantly dropped moist kisses over his throat and let her lips suckle along his graven chest.

The young brunette slid her toned body down the length of him, arching her back as her trim abdomen curved over his waist. He smiled warmly at her, his hazel eyes shimmering with fire and heat

She lightly blushed, widening her own beautiful smile, and Bruce watched her red lips purse and stretch as her grin became a masterpiece of crimson rose pedals and pearls.

He raised himself off the floor, his arms embraced her fully, wrapping over her body as he drew her tightly against him and seized her lips in a long, soft and loving kiss.

No other words needed to be sounded out between them.

It was a perfect finish to an uneventful day.


End file.
